Locked Out Of Heaven
by Sakure of Snow
Summary: Everything is perfect. The perfect lover. The perfect friend. The perfect family with the perfect life. Everything has fallen into perfect place . . . until it shatters all around this imperfect girl, forcing her to reap the destruction she'd sewn and see her perfect little world for the pretty little lie it always been.
1. So Long And Goodnight

_**So, after a long hiatus and plenty to occupy me, I come out with this what-if scenario for the Twilight Universe. There are some things I'd always wanted to see when reading fanfic and I haven't come across many of them. So I decided to make it for myself.**_

_**Twilight and all of it's affiliates are property of Stephanie Meyer.**_

_**Chapter One:**_

_**So Long . . . And Good Night**_

The air was quiet and surprisingly lacking of tension as he drew away from me. The morning light was just starting to stream in and I could just barely here the morning rituals Phil would begin for the day. It was another bright and sunny landscape that greeted me through the windows as well as sparkling sea, a beauty I've come to appreciate since coming to Florida.

The beauty was not lost on Jacob, as he gracefully left the bed to stand before it, fingers massaging his neck with his forehead pressed against the glass of the window. Smooth, slow breaths. It was a pose that could be read in a variety of ways had it not been for the peacefulness that seemed to emanate from him. He seemed to be one with the scenery, one with the still quiet in a way I've never seen anyone. It was a practice reserved in a man acquainted with years of lessons and many of heartache. It was the look of a man who knew the world. A face I hadn't seen even on the face of Edward, whom was more acquainted with loss and the lessons of life than the average person.

Deep, even breaths passed through soft lips that molded so perfectly against my own. Hands slowly kneading his neck caressed my body in a way no other man's had. Eyes so warm and brown stared deeply into mine as I fell apart all around him in painful ecstasy, shuddering and weak from the waves and waves of pleasure he would lavish upon me. His body, a testament to the sheer raw power of The Animal, bent to my every command and whim. From the moment our lips touched once again he learned the needs and wants of my body. Every moan and arch of my back elicited mandated another until I was deliriously sore with pleasure. Almost every night for as long as I wanted it, whenever I wanted it, he was ready for me. No matter where we were or what we were doing, it took back seat the moment he smelled my arousal. It was more than I'd ever dreamed of having . More that I'd have ever gotten from Edward.

It was a split second decision to come see Renée. After all that we'd gone through with the Newborn Battle and Jacob's injuries, I felt it was the best thing to take a break from it all and to enjoy some normalcy in a place untouched by my troubles. It was important that I got Jacob to come with me, as I couldn't imagine anyone else to spend that time with. At first, it was meant with some resistance; especially with The Pack and as the madness only just settled down. It was Jacob who managed to squash the issue and set up a time frame. We managed to squeeze out a month of time with each other. Time spent between my mother and step-father, sight-seeing, and hours upon hours of intimate moments. It was sad that it had to end all so soon.

Jacob was already at the breakfast table when I finally crawled out of bed and made myself decent. The smell of pancakes only twisted my stomach as I was reminded that this was the day we'd return. Everything we'd left behind was looming on the horizon and I wasn't particularly looking forward to it.

"I'm going to miss having you two here. Things will be so much quieter and it just reminds me how far away you are from me now." Renée placed a full plate in front of everyone before sitting down, "I really enjoyed having you here Jacob. I swear you remind me so much of your mother."

I cringed, not wanting him to be uncomfortable, but Jacob took it all in stride with a wistful smile on his face.

"Dad says that all the time. That I have her smile."

"You do. the very best of her came out in you. Wish I could say the same about Bella. That is 100% all Charlie. From her curly hair to her gracefulness. Still, I wouldn't trade my girl for anything in the world."

I inwardly cringed at that. After all of the things my mother and I have been through, I did pretty much leave her behind after I started life in Forks. Charlie didn't say it in so many words, but from the phone conversations I'd catch, I hurt her. I hoped our time here could ease some of the mistakes I'd made. If I were really being honest with myself, Jacob was the one who set up talks and outings so that we'd both be comfortable. Otherwise I would have hidden and avoided the whole thing, as I am always want to do.

Phil more of less followed the whims of her mother and fit in where he could. Where Jacob and Renée were like kindred spirits, he and Phil were like old friends catching up. There wasn't a person alive who didn't like Jake, so conversation easily flowed. I envied him his easiness with those around him, especially my parents. My father looked to him as a second son and my mother couldn't stop gushing over his "exotic beauty". If you squinted, you could almost see the normal.

The ride and departure from the airport was calm. Renée didn't cry or beg me to call her everyday. She didn't cling or beg. She simply gathered me into a snug embrace, kissing my hair and looking deeply into my face with a seriousness I'd never seen before.

"My beautiful girl . . . my darling Isabella, you've grown into that old soul you had since you could walk. I've had you for so long, relied on you and most times taken you for granted. I wish I could have given you more, taken care of you more, but I can't change the past. Just know that no matter where you are, your mother loves you. I may not have shown it in the best of ways, it may have taken me all this time to realize it, but my love for you knows no condition. I will not make these same mistakes again."

I bit my lip to keep the tears at bay. I've always heard her light-hearted excuses or her flimsy apologies whenever she was off chasing another fantasy. She behaved more like a young girl than a mother, which caused me to grow up sooner and take care of everything that was her responsibility. My resentment was smothered by the fact that she was my mother and that she needed me. All the things that kids did to have fun never appealed to me so, in the long run, there was nothing truly lost upon me. But to hear my mom and see that change in her eyes made me want to hold on tighter, to witness this new side of her and reach for that ever elusive childhood I'd so long ago dismissed.

The embrace ended all too soon.

Phil was helping me check our bags while Jacob and Renee had one last chat. My stomach churned as we made our way through the gate and into our seats. Thoughts ran a mile a minute through my mind as the graced the skies. The weight of all that awaited us crashed down upon my shoulders and wrenched my heart, causing me to double over from the pain of it. Jacob sat firm and calm through it all, breathing in those same slow, deliberate breaths. He accepted it where I was more broken and pained by it with every mile we came closer.

The welcome was quiet affair with our fathers and Leah waiting for us. Giving him a nod, Leah and Billy followed him to a strange car parked out front. Charlie followed suit, packing my bags into the cruiser before proceeding to the house. Conversation was virtually non-existent, which was perfect for me.

I trudged up the stairs and set the bags aside before I collapsed on the bed, praying for some kind of sleep. I was restless on the plane and needed something to occupy me from the thoughts. I couldn't wrap my head around the thought that it was all over now.

_**This fic will be slow going, as I'm trying to find the flow for writing I used to have. Any advice or corrections would be greatly apprieciated. Also don't be surprised if this chapter is revised before proceeding. Otherwise, happy reading.**_


	2. We Almost Had It All

_**Locked Out Of Heaven**_

_**Chapter Two:**_

_**We Almost Had It All**_

* * *

Bella found herself waking in the middle of the afternoon, much to her surprise. Normally her father would have woken her after sleeping for so long. He would check on her before heading off to work or hanging out with some of the guys on the force. Not a sound could be heard in the house, so she figured he was already gone.

Slowly she rose from her bed, stretching out the kinks and shaking the foggy thoughts from her mind. More than ever she wanted to return to her bed, but she knew that wouldn't be possible now that she was awake. After a quick shower and hair wash, she went to her room and pulled on the first things her hands reached. Breakfast, now lunch, consisted of a lunch-meat sandwich and a glass of juice. She wasn't in the mood for anything more, it would soon be dinner anyway and she was determined to make a nice meal for Charlie.

The doorbell rang right on schedule. Rising from the table, she shuffled toward the door, which revealed a pissed-off Alice.

* * *

Jacob wasn't surprised to see that the house was spotless and that the fridge and cabinets were stocked when he first entered. Leah was Sue's daughter through and through in that she kept her word that his father would be in good hands. When he settled in, the first order of business was to call together the Pack and be brought up to speed on the goings-on of the tribe as well as the enemy next door. There was to be an important meeting tonight and he wanted to make sure that all of the team were well aware and worked as one mind.

He could feel the eyes of his pack-mates and his father boring into him as he made some calls and milled around the house in thought. They all knew that something monumental had taken place, but no one could pinpoint the source. From the moment he left, there was a significant shift that ran all over the grid. It even affected the imprints on some level. Whatever it was, Jacob was not inclined to share it anytime soon, and no one was bold enough to ask. Not even their Alpha. They were given a set of instructions and asked to consult Old Quil while he was away. He also kept mum on the situation, which was strange even for him.

Jacob could feel the agitation and understood their need to know what going on and why it took so long for explanation. He couldn't anticipate the reaction of all those concerned, but he did know that he crossed a line there was no turning back from. Keeping this in mind, he held fast onto the necklace given to him by Renée, entrusted to her by his mother, and prayed to the gods for the best.

* * *

Bella was begging for mercy by the time Alice was done. If she knew what she'd be in for, she would have stayed in bed. Hours upon hours of questions and incessant opinions and she was need of a rescue. In need of a firm embrace and assurances that she'd been doing the right thing. As of now, all she had for company was a demonic pixie and the ice queen, who's steely glare held nothing but thinly veiled disgust. Esmé chose to busy herself by making Bella tea, putting in words here or there as needed. Afternoon was quickly approaching its end and Bella longed for her bed once more. She was dead set on making tonight all about her Dad, but it looked like she wouldn't get the chance. Huffing, she asked Alice if she was done yet. As melodious and all-consuming her presence was, even she tired of the endless banter. Though it came out snappier than she intended, for Alice's eyes widened and Rose quirked an inquisitive brow.

"Perhaps Bella has had enough for tonight. She just got back from her vacation and you bombard her."

"Perhaps you should have put your foot down a bit harder in this instance then. Surely if you can rally me into line, Alice should be no different."

Esmé sent Rose a withering look, which she disregarded. The confrontation was shortened as Jasper entered the kitchen, informing them that there was to be a meeting at the treaty line in an hour and that a car would be needed. Bella visibly paled at the turn of events. It seemed that she wouldn't be getting a chance to settle down any time soon. Did Jacob do nothing halfway? Before she could stutter out a half-hearted excuse to leave, Jasper let her know that this would be a meeting for all involved and that effectively shut her up.

He knew and he was calling her out.

* * *

The air was charged with apprehension, confusion, and a bit of anger. Jacob knew that it was a stretch to even consider what he was about to do, but he felt it was something a long time coming. Leah stood stoic and strong at his side, unfazed by the turmoil of emotions. She acted as a physical anchor to Jacob, and he partook of it gratefully, ready to face whatever came their way. As the vampires came into view, he savored their looks of surprise and utter outrage.

"Sam, what is the meaning of this?" asked the leader of the coven, "You are aware that those present have nothing to do with the business here."

Sam remained silent at Jacob's left side. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure it out.

"When?"

"Shortly after the battle. It was a process, one I found I had no right or good reason to ignore. It's one of the reasons why I called everyone here today."

"Jacob, what have you done?"

He looked to the frail creature he'd once made love to before shaking his head in sadness. It was almost fascinating how much she resembled them. Add a bit of confidence and a change of the eyes and she could pass for one of them.

"What should have been done a long time ago. "

It didn't take long before the large bloodsucker and it to come to the clearing. While the former took up residence with his mate, the latter quickly attached himself to Bella. It was interesting to watch her squirm with her tick none the wiser, but I gave it no further thought. All the parties involved were present and accounted for, so we could begin.

"Jacob, what have you done?! Have you not realized you placed your tribe in danger?! All of those who stand with you could be murdered for what they know! This doesn't concern them." The redheaded monster spat, holding Bella closer, "What are you planning . . . . . ?"

The cogs slowly turned in his eyes before they widened in shock. I allowed myself a small smirk.

"We have allowed you all to run rampant for far too long. You are not privy to what goes on within the pack dynamic, tribal life, or the inner workings of anyone's mind. As of now, you are banned from that knowledge."

"How?"

"Banned." Jake then turned to the coven leader, "We propose a trade. You clear this land for good. You stay out of the state of Washington. You stay away from the population of Forks and never return. This treaty is considered null and void. We won't look for you or contact you for the rest of your existence if you honor this request. All of this in exchange for the life of one Isabella Swan."

* * *

Her heart fell out of her chest and broke into a million pieces.

Upon entering the clearing on Jasper's back, Bella was shocked to see that not only the wolves were there, but their Imprints and families as well. In front of the group was Sam, Leah, and Jacob, waiting for them. There was mild surprise among family, but for the most part, a strong united front that she'd never seen before. Scoping the other side, she could see that Alice was shocked, Jasper was mildly irritate, Esmé was saddened, and Rose was irate. The situation went from bad to worse in no time. Not only were all eyes on them, but most of those eyes pierced her with open hostility.

How could Jacob do this to her? Was this his way of keeping her close to him? To humiliate her? What was all of this going to solve. When Emmett and Edward arrived, she tensed for the fuel to douse the fire, but it never came. Jacob was cool and composed; perfectly in control of the situation, which made her feel smaller by the minute. She could feel Edward tense around her, his brow furrowed in concentration. Somehow, his gift was being intercepted and he didn't know why. Everything was so confusing until he dropped a bomb right into her lap. She was being traded, sold and branded by their eyes as cattle.

She didn't notice when her legs gave away. She didn't feel the tears spilling down her cheeks. She didn't hear her heart-wrenching sobs. All she could do was watch her sun, her Jacob, sell her away without a bat of an eye.

"What are you saying?" Carlyle inquired, eyes trained on me, "Bella's home is here. And she cannot be simply bartered away from friends and family."

"She made that choice on her own."

It may as well have been a punch to the gut when her father emerged from the small crowd, eyes rimmed red from previous tears. He held onto his dearest friends as he stared his daughter in the eye, conveying a sadness and resignation that made Bella feel every bit as rotten and lowly as she deserved to feel.

"I love my baby girl. Loved her from the moment I first laid eyes on her. She was the apple of my eye, my little angel, and I didn't fight for her. I didn't fight as hard as I could have to keep her with me. I knew that she needed me, but I let her go with a woman who wasn't ready to be a wife and mother and simply chased her whims while her daughter was left to raise herself. No wonder you ran off with this lot. It's a ready made family. You'll complete the set and play Happy Families with a man who saw fit to leave you in the woods after he broke up with you."

"Dad-"

"I did this. The only man you have to base relationships and love off of let your mother go. Let his daughter grow up without a constant father figure in her life. I never took care of you so you try to find one that will. I won't begrudge you that, but in this process, you throw everyone whose ever loved you away. You would have killed yourself and let me go on believing that you were okay. You almost got killed on multiple occasions. You lied to me repeatedly and allowed a boy I did not trust to climb your window at night and sleep over. You put innocent people and families in danger!"

"Daddy-"

"YOU DO NOT PUT YOUR FAMILY IN DANGER!"

Everyone was shocked at the outburst, even Charlie, but it was a necessary evil. He had to get it all off of his chest, and it may be the one and only time he'd ever get the chance. Even as he laid into her, everyone could hear and feel the love with every syllable. This was a man reaching out to his only child. His only child who seemed to be drowning right before his eyes.

"It was my fault. I didn't protect you, and I didn't guide you. You needed a father and I gave you space and far more independence than I should have. I was afraid that if I put my foot down, you would have run away from me. I guess, in this case, that would have been a good thing." He turned to Edward, tiredness and disgust evident on his face, "I hope you're proud of yourself. You have taken the greatest joy of my life from me. I will never see her grow into a woman. I will never see her marry a wonderful man and give me a house full of grandchildren. I will never get to see them grow and watch my daughter flourish as a mother. I won't see her in the afterlife. You are going to murder my daughter. You have hurt her, broken her heart, exposed her to danger, and now you're going to kill her. I hope you are able to live with yourself knowing you took her away from friends and family. I hope you know that you have killed a legacy, a chance for new beginnings. And I hope you will always know that I will loathe you with every fiber of my being up until my last dying breath."

Charlie's last few words were uttered in such hatred, everyone there was taken aback. Billy and Sue clasped his hands harder, determined to support his friend. To lose a child was something no one was prepared for; something no parent should ever have to endure. They felt lucky that Charlie didn't cast them away after revealing all of this to him. Had it been their child, they would have felt just as betrayed.

Bella cried bitterly at her father's words, knowing that they were true. She did this. She did this to all of them and she could never take it back. Edward held onto her even harder, but his embrace only made her colder and uncomfortable. She was too weak to push him away. She was always too weak.

"If anyone is deserving of scorn and hate, it's me. Don't blame Bella for this!" Edward narrowed his eyes at Jacob, "Is this what you wanted dog? You don't get your way so you tattle to whomever will hear you?"

"Unlike you leech, we have families the welfare of others to worry about. Our families deserve to know what we have to do to keep the tribe safe." Leah locked eyes with him, "Because of your selfishness, you have destroyed their futures. We can never leave. You have destroyed reputations, split families, and taken education and opportunities away from our generation. You have wealth and status and money. You can go anywhere, do anything, and study whatever you what when you want. We don't have that choice. We can't sleep or take time for ourselves anymore, you have taken our lives and endangered us on more than one occasion. This can no longer be tolerated. With our stipulations, we would be grateful if you can take the girl and leave this land forever more. We cannot allow you to take anymore of our children."

The families of the wolves nodded their agreement. They were not here to partake of the verbal battle, but to support their boys and girls and see things through to the end. To realize that unity of the tribe is that much more important. Soundlessly, they passed down a piece of paper from member to member until it reached Charlie, who handed it to the three. Looking over it, Jacob passed it to Carlyle, who passed it onto his members down to Bella. The paper held the agreement along with signatures from the Council, the family members of the wolves, and Bella's parents.

"Maybe we're being a little to hasty on these matters. We should take the time to go over all that has been said and maybe-"

"With all due respect Dr., there is no more time for debate. We have been teetering too long on the whims of a flighty teenage girl. The time for decision is now. If you will sign the agreement, this meeting can be adorned and preparations can be made after the wedding." Jacob nodded to Charlie, who pointed into the forest beside them, "All of Bella's things have been packed for her. As of now, she is considered one of you and is not allowed to step on the Reservation, the property of Charlie Swan, or the property of Renée Dwyer, as mandated in the document. All things considered, we've been generous."

Despite their arguments and pleads, the wolves remained steadfast and asked if they would like a bonfire instead. No haggling or compromise could be done. While Edward and Alice claimed unfair harshness, Rose and Jasper pointed out that she would have to leave this life behind regardless, as stipulations of another contract made with the higher ups. She could only wallow in her tears as each member of the coven signed it. Edward guided her trembling fingers to make a signature and proceeded to collect her things and take them to the car.

Bella sought out her father, who gave her a farewell hug. There were no words. He said all he needed to say. All to soon did it end and he left with the others. There was no need to linger. Jacob informed them that they would not be attending the wedding and that Charlie refused to walk his only daughter towards his death.

Bella looked up at him with drenched eyes and a red, puffy face, "Jacob, you're my best friend. You're my replacement sun. After all that we shared, I thought it would be a happy ending. You knew I could never give you my heart, so I gave you something else to treasure. We were supposed to be okay. You're supposed to be my best man. How could you do this to someone you supposedly love?!"

Jacob looked at her with something she never saw before: pity. The same look she'd give to him when he'd try so hard to win her. When he tried so hard to overcome the hold Edward had on her. It was a sobering experience.

"I'm doing this because I love you. Unlike your bloodsucker, we can let you go so that you can be happy. We can let go because we love our families and can no longer shoulder the burdens you have thrust amongst us. I can no longer think of you, for I am not only Alpha, but Brother and Leader of this tribe. You have chosen, and so we must part."

"I told you I don't care about that! I'm neutral!"

"Yes, you do."

This time, these words came from Leah. Looking down at her not with contempt, but an expression saved for naïve children, she waved a hand across the divide in a grand gesture.

"The Cullens have money, status, a ready-made family with the perfect slot for you, and the ability to make a faster, stronger, prettier you. You'll never grow old or have to decide anything for yourself as long as your husband makes your decisions. Your world will never change, so you will never have to adapt. You will be perfect and "worthy" enough to be on your husband's arm and spend eternity simpering at his side, marveling at how perfect and God-like he is. With us, you don't have this. You have to work for your keep. You will fight and argue and fix your own problems. Your body will change and your opinions and thoughts will mature and grow. You will get grey and die. You won't be able to change into a wolf. Those are big differences. Admit it Swan, you're a little girl who wants to run off with Peter Pan and live forever in magic land where everything is catered to your whims. You can't handle being a woman, and that's okay, as long as your decisions don't interfere with anyone elses. You got off relatively easy, so don't get greedy. Take your prince and run. Far far away."

With that, they both left, leaving two wolves to make sure that the Cullens leave. Edward had to pick Bella from the ground and carry her bridal style back to her new home. There were no words spoken. It wouldn't have made a difference and Bella wouldn't have understood in the first place.

* * *

In one day, she had it all. The best friend whom she gave her body to for one precious month, something to hold onto. The fiancé, none the wiser, that waited for her. Her family anticipating her wedding (for the most part). A promise of eternity with the perfect family.

In one night she lost everything. The truck was not in the driveway when she arrived. Instead there was a shiny new car that made her bawl harder, which sent a knife through Edward's dead heart. She retired to more crying in a special room made up just for her with all there things from her room at Charlie's. The tiny dream-catcher Jake made for her was gone as well as any pictures she may have had of him. Desperate, she clung to her wrist, which housed the only item that connected her to what once was. With a sinking feeling, she clasped a flat surface. Looking down at it, all she saw was a cold heart supported by a flimsy chain.

* * *

_**If something is confusing you at the moment, the next chapter should clear it all up. I donn't really have a set day to update this story, so expect a few days to a week between updates. I hope you're all enjoying the story so far and continue to read.**_


End file.
